Prior to our invention, Ernest M. Rossini invented the broad invention of moving the transport of a scanning system from its normal flat position, on a table, to a position contiguous with a curved inner wall of the scanning system. Rossini's invention involved holding the transport against the curved inner wall by suction. His invention is claimed in his application Ser. No. 384,366, filed on even date herewith, entitled: Method of and Apparatus for Feeding and Positioning Material to be Scanned.